


Interlude: Snapshots

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [9]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Snapshots before Wednesday began dating Lucy.





	Interlude: Snapshots

1.Food

Wednesday walked into the kitchen to see her new roommate dancing around the room. She smiled, the other woman was so bright and cheery all the time, she always made Wednesday smile. It helped that Wednesday had a crush on her and was hyper vigilant of her.  
Lucy turned and saw her then ran over and hugged her. Shortly after moving in Lucy decided that Wednesday needed hugs and would hug her every chance she got. That she was the only person who got away with it went without being said.

"Good morning Wens. I made you breakfast but a to go breakfast because you have class." Said Lucy still holding her. Here she let her go and passed her a plastic bowl and a travel mug that, Wednesday would bet her life on, was filled with tea just the way she liked it.

"Thanks Luce."  
Wednesday took the offered items, pecked Lucy's cheek and hurried out the house, Lucy beaming at her.

That woman was way too affectionate.

**********

2\. The first hug.

Wednesday realised that Lucy was very affectionate from day 1. The woman was always partaking in PDA with her boyfriend, that TA from chemistry. She also had a group of friends who she was always hugging too so Wednesday didn't know why she was shocked that Lucy would hug her as well but that first hug came as a surprise.

Wednesday had stumbled upon Lucy on campus and the other woman had introduced her to her friends before hugging a startled Wednesday and running off to class.

The TA boyfriend saw her shock and said, "She's very affectionate but if you tell her you don't like to be touched she won't do it."

"Hmmm." Wednesday responded. She didn't mind Lucy's hug. "Thanks. Tell your girlfriend I'll see her later."

"She's not my girlfriend but I will."

**********

3\. Random Texts

Wednesday's phone began lighting up during her lecture. As the class was just a general requirement class, she checked it expecting a text from one of her brothers. Instead it was Lucy.

Lucy: Whatcha doing Addams  
Wednesday: In class. For school. You know the place we go.

Wednesday put her phone down and began paying attention to the lecture when her phone lit up again.

L: Sounds boring.  
L: :p  
L: Wanna come hang out with me?  
W: Don't you have a class?  
L: It's university Addams  
W: Why are you calling me by my last name?  
L: I like it :)  
W: *eyeroll*  
W: If you ask nicely maybe I'll let you use it.  
L: Lmao. Cute. Since you're proposing and all be a good husband and bring me ice-cream.  
W: Was all of this to get me to bring you ice-cream after class?  
W: Also why am I the guy?  
L: Bring ice-cream now. I'll play Nightmare before Christmas if you do.

Wednesday immediately packed up and sneaked out the lecture hall, ice-cream and movies sounded more fun than a lecture on whatever the class was on.

**********

4\. Pubert

Pubert kept dreaming about Wednesday finding love and he needed to call his sister immediately. The boy wasn't a psychic but he could see his family and he knew Wednesday liked someone.

"Hey Pubert. What's up?" Wednesday was surprised her brother called her on a school night but her brothers were important.

"I can't talk long. I have a quiz to study for but did you get a boyfriend or girlfriend without telling anyone?" Pubert asked.

"Nope." Wednesday couldn't imagine why her brother would ask that unless he could pick up on her crush on Lucy.

"Um...uh....Wednesday? Do you? Maybe? Like someone? Like a person sexually?"

Wednesday sighed. "Well actually..."

**********

5\. Cheerleader Lucy

Wednesday sat in horror staring at the phone while her lab partner downed a venti latte like a dying man. As he came up for air, he began laughing at her expression.

"It's not funny Josh." Wednesday exclaimed.

"Actually, it kinda is. Big bad Wednesday Addams lives with cheerleader, sorority Barbie." Josh began laughing again.

Suddenly the woman in question appeared holding her own coffee cup. Did everyone need coffee except Wednesday?

"That's super smart, cheerleader, sorority Barbie to you Joshua. Addams."

With that she moved away and Wednesday immediately got up and followed her.

"Lucy. I'm sorry." The woman turned around and Wednesday was again struck by how beautiful she was. "I don't care that you're a cheerleader. I was just surprised because..."

"Because I'm smart. Wow Wednesday, I thought you wouldn't stereotype."

Lucy looked like she was gearing up for a rant so Wednesday did the first thing she could think of, she hugged her. As she did she got a wiff of her, Lucy always smelled great and comforting to her.

"I'm sorry Lucy. It just surprised me. Please forgive me."

Lucy sighed and mumbled into her shoulder. "Be glad I like you Addams, now let me go, I have class."

Wednesday released her but made a mental note to buy chocolate and good coffee for her as an apology. She really liked the other woman and didn't want her angry with her.

She walked back to Josh who asked, "Done fighting with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Josh. And yes"

"Uh huh."

**********

6\. Ex-roommate

Wednesday walked down the brightly lit aisle holding hands with Lucy and pushing the shopping cart with the other. She knew how they looked, Wednesday with her hair back, dark jeans, black shirt and Lucy with a yellow dress, Wednesday's jacket as protection and sandals despite it being late fall, but it wasn't how it was. Sure, they looked like a couple and Wednesday was clearly into Lucy but Wednesday was only holding her hand to prevent Lucy from wandering off to add junk to their cart. How that woman ate before Wednesday was a miracle.

They had stopped in the snack aisle and Lucy was trying to argue that they should buy all the snacks while Wednesday valiantly attempted to reason with her.

At that moment, Wednesday was pressed between the cart and Lucy who said, "All snacks matter Wens. Five is just not enough."

Wednesday had a grip on her hands and was holding her close with a retort on her lips when another shopper entered the aisle and exclaimed loudly. "That's why you moved out. Because you're a homo."

Elle.

Great.

Wednesday released her hold on Lucy who stepped back and turned to face Elle, her entire demeanour changing from playful to blank and guarded. Lucy leaned into her and brushed lips against Wednesday's ear whispering, "Let it go. She doesn't matter Wens."

Wednesday shivered slightly. She needed to get a hold on her crush.

"Lucy meet Elle, my ex-roommate."

Lucy gave the woman a once over and said, "I'll accept eight snacks if you let me buy a cake."

Wednesday snorted. Gosh she liked that woman. "Fine but it has to be chocolate."

"Deal." Lucy then turned to Wednesday's former roommate and said, "It was so nice to meet you Erica."

Done with the conversation, she turned back to the snacks, grabbed a few handed them to Wednesday and began reading the labels as she held them up. The weirdo.

Not one to be dismissed Elle discreetly snapped a picture of the couple before stalking out. That goth Wednesday Addams and her girlfriend were going down.

**********  
7\. The TA

Winn didn't deny that he had a crush on Lucy. She was fun, smart, safe and pretty. The perfect girlfriend. She also hung out with him a lot because again she was smart and they did quite a few projects together so of course everyone thought they were together. However, he was ace, not that this stopped him from liking her, it just meant he wanted good conversation, lab dates and hugs from her over sex and make out sessions.

When people first started pairing them together he explained that he was ace and she explained that she was mostly a lesbian though sometimes she dated guys but wasn't sure she was bisexual. They agreed on friendship but that didn't stop people from automatically thinking they were together.

He probably should stop doing the same thing with her and Wednesday but Wednesday was so obviously possessive over her. Plus she was whipped. Lucy could get her to do anything.

Winn looked away from his laptop as his phone beeped a notification from a student group. He cleared it and went back to his system, thoughts of Lucy out of his head.

**********  
8\. Josh

Josh sighed. There went his plans for a calm lab. He and Wednesday were this close to finishing their long term project and now someone pulled this. He sighed again as Wednesday strolled over. She handed him a cup of coffee and began checking on the project.

She was oddly cheerful for Wednesday.

"Uh, Wednesday. Why are you so...cheery?" Josh asked.

"Project's finishing today and its gone as hypothesized so our write up is practically done. No more running to the lab and babying this. Why aren't you psyched?" She responded.

He looked at the timer for the project, less than five minutes and their three month long project would be officially complete. He could wait until the results came back and tell Wednesday after class. But he looked at her, in her black sweater, jeans and combat boots under a white lab coat and he knew he couldn't do that to his friend. He had to tell her.

"Come outside with me. There's something I have to show you."

They left the lab and he produced his phone. Since he knew the video would only remain available for 24 hours, he recorded it with another phone and showed her the recording.

Her brows raised slightly as she watched her former roommate talk about how she practiced Satanic rituals in their dorm and how she was always hitting on her before Wednesday was forced out for the safety of her and the other girls in her hall.

Wednesday honestly was amused by the three minute long video up until the second Elle showed a photo of her and Lucy and called Lucy Wednesday's whore then her face blanked out and Josh could feel the tension in the air.

Wednesday took a deep breath and calmed herself before turning to Josh, "Thanks for showing me this. Would you be able to lend me your phone, Lucy should see this."

"Sure but I can just send it to you if you want." He offered.

She nodded then leaned against the wall before asking him to call Lucy for her. Josh smiled at her sympathetically before sending her the file and returning to the lab. He asked Lucy to go outside to speak with Wednesday then went to pull the results of their lab. However she chose to handle the situation, he wanted to ensure she would at least get her A for this course.

**********

9\. Lucy

Lucy knew how people saw her. With her Afro, slim figure and pretty features she got called black barbie a lot. She was also very friendly and incredibly perky so she knew she people dismissed her as an airhead sorority girl. She had rushed and was an active member of Alpha Beta Kappa, even though she lived off campus due to a family secret she had to protect, so she was a sorority girl. She was also incredibly nerdy and super smart though most people didn't know this about her. But she knew people expected her to have some All American boyfriend and be a fragile, protected princess but she could handle herself and everyone could shove their stereotype up their ass.

Finding out from Winn that some woman had called her Wednesday's whore didn't shock her. She knew how they looked together and even though Wednesday was by no means a butch or a stud or even gay, she could admit the woman was dominant.

She also knew the woman was protective of her and she mentally prepared herself to prevent her from committing murder before they went on a school break.

As it turned out, once Wednesday was sure that Lucy didn't care about Elle, she'd calmed down though Lucy knew she'd get her revenge eventually.

**********  
10\. Wednesday

Spending time with her brothers was always great and Pubert especially had been so helpful. Wednesday returned to school knowing she had to find a way to get Lucy as her girlfriend and that she had to wean both her and Josh off of coffee this semester. She also had to get even with her old roommate but that could wait. Wednesday was an Addams and they could be patient.


End file.
